Junior Year
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is the alternate universe for Backflip Woman as a 16-year-old student in high school. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with backflip woman known as Maria turning 16 years old. Her friends and family are celebrating her birthday as a matter of fact. She is about to start her junior year at high school of course. She had a good school year by the way. She is about to start her new school year. Let's hope that a birthday party for Maria will be a good one.

"Time to what up, Maria" said her mom.

"What is it, mom?" Maria asked.

"Happy birthday!" said her parents.

"That is nice of you, mom and dad" said Maria.

"It sure was, Maria" said her dad. "In fact, we have some friends coming over"

"That is good" said Maria. "I will have to put on my clothes and brush my teeth"

Maria went to put on her clothes and brush her teeth.

"Is my teeth look clean, mom?" Maria asked.

"They do look clean, Maria" said her mom.

"My friends will be here in just a few minutes" said Maria.

"We also made a cake for you" said her mom.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get the door?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Maria.

She went to answer the door.

"Hi, Barbara" said Maria. "Nice to you see you here"

"Thanks, Maria" said Barbara. "I brought the rest of your friends here"

Her friends went inside, and the birthday party begins.

"Welcome to my birthday party" said Maria.

"You have invited us to come over for your party" said one of her friends.

"I sure did, Joan" said Maria. "Here comes the birthday cake now"

Maria and her friends saw her mom bringing the cake to the table.

"Be sure you blow out the candles" said her mom.

Maria blows out the candles and her friends cheered for her.

"We brought you some presents" said Barbara.

"Thank you for giving me the gift card" said Maria.

"Anytime, Maria" said Barbara.

"Time to eat the cake now" said her mom.

Maria and her friends are now eating the cake. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. New English Class

Maria is now getting ready to her first day of school. She will be getting a new class as a matter of fact. She has already registered for this school year of course. She will be getting an English class by the way. She will meet her friends at school. Let's hope that Maria will be getting a new class at school.

"Have a great day at school, Maria" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Maria. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Maria.

"Hi, Maria" said Jade. "We have our first day of school"

"We do, girls" said Maria. "In fact, we have been registered for new class this year"

"We have a lot of classes to pick, Maria" said Barbara.

"I know that, Barbara" said Maria. "We have our first class for today"

"We better get to class now, Maria" said Jade.

"Okay, girls" said Maria. "We don't want to be late for class"

Maria and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Maria. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Barbara.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Welcome to your first day of school"

"Which class is this, ma'am?" One of her students asked.

"This is English class" said the teacher.

"I have never been here" said one of her students.

"This will be your first day in this class" said the teacher.

"Good to be in this class" said Maria.

"Yes, it is, Maria" said Barbara. "Hopefully we can do good in this new class"

"This class can help you how to understand English" said the teacher.

"We can do that, ma'am" said one of her students.

"Remember what you have learn from the teacher" said the teacher.

"Good new class today" said Maria.

"It was nice to registered for this class" said Jade.

"I hope we have enjoyed this class" said Barbara. "We can learn this class"

Maria and her friends have enjoyed their new English class. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. New Math Class

Maria is now getting ready for her next day at school. She had a great day at her first day of school as a matter of fact. She has already gone to an English class of course. She is about to go to a math class by the way. It is the next class that Maria will be taking. Let's hope that Maria will be getting another new class at school.

"Have a great day at school, Maria" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Maria. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Maria.

"Hi, Maria" said Jade. "Great to see you again"

"Thanks, girls" said Maria. "In fact, we have enjoyed our first day of school yesterday"

"We have gone to our new English class" said Barbara.

"We can go there again later" said Maria. "Right now, we are about to go to our new class"

"What class is it, Maria?" Jade asked.

"It is math class" said Maria. "We better get going now"

"Okay, Maria" said Barbara.

Maria and her friends went to math class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Maria. "Just in time for math class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Jade.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Welcome to your first day of our math class"

"Thanks, ma'am" said one of her students.

"This class can help you how to work on math problems" said the teacher.

"We know that, ma'am" said one of her students.

"If you need any help, just ask" said the teacher.

"I like this math class, girls" said Maria.

"Same here" said Barbara. "We can try to work hard on our math assignments"

"We did that at middle school" said Maria.

"That is true, Maria" said Jade.

"I hope you liked this math class, students" said the teacher.

"That teacher is nice, Maria" said Barbara.

"We can see her whenever we have math class" said Maria. "That way we can work on some math problems"

Maria and her friends have enjoyed their new math class. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


End file.
